Conventional robots are designed to do exactly the same thing over and over again, such as in an assembly line for assembly. These robots are programmed and configured to repeat a given motion to perform a specific function. Robots are often implemented to perform a lot of functions, more efficiently, and often more precisely than humans.
Conventional robots, typically, include one or two robotic arms. These robotic arms can have multiple segments that help facilitate movement in differing degrees of freedom (DOF). Some conventional robots employ a computer to control the segments of the robotic arm by activating rotation of individual step motors connected to corresponding segments. Other designs may use hydraulics or pneumatics to actuate movement in the arm segments. Computers allow precise, repeatable movements of the robotic arm.
Prior Selectively Compliant Articulated Robot Arm (SCARA) robots operate with 4 or fewer degrees of freedom (“DOF”). In other words, these robotic arms are designed to move along 4 or fewer axes. A typical application for a conventional robotic arm is that of pick-and-place type machine. Pick-and-place type machines are used for automation assembly, automation placing, printed circuit board manufacturing, integrated circuit pick and placing, and other automation jobs that contain small items, such as machining, measuring, testing, and welding. These robotic arms include an end-effector, also known as robotic peripheral, robotic accessory, robot or robotic tool, end of arm (EOA) tooling, or end-of-arm device. The end-effector may be an implement such as a robotic gripper, press tool, paint gun, blowtorch, deburring tool, arc welding gun, drills, etc. These end-effectors are typically placed at the end of the robotic arm and are used for uses as described above. One common end-effector is a simplified version of the hand, which can grasp and carry different objects. Such end effectors typically support maximum payloads ranging from 3 kg-20 kg (6.61-44.09 pounds).
Some conventional robots have been employed for patient positioning for such applications as external radiotherapy. One such patient position system is the Harvard Cyclotron Laboratory robotic table/chair for large fields. This design is used for a fixed horizontal proton beam treatment room based on a turntable platform, air pads, and four independently driven legs. Another patient position system is the stereotactic device “Star” for radiosurgery used at the proton line of Harvard Cyclotron Laboratory. This “Star” design is based on an air-suspension system and a double rotation of the base around a vertical axis and the patient around its own horizontal main axis.
Another patient positioning system uses a robotic chair for treatments of ocular and head targets based on a six DOF parallel link robot and a rotational platform. Another example is a table attached to a patient positioner for the gantry rooms of the Northeast Protontherapy Center at Boston. This particular design is based on a linear robot with 6 DOF. The 6 DOF of this design, however, include at least three (3) linear axes. These three linear axes facilitate only translational movements. Additionally, this design seems to only facilitate rotational movement in one DOF with respect to the movement of the attached table, and moreover this robot is attached to the floor or in a pit under the floor.